


Mycroft Matriotism Icons

by Sheneya



Series: Mycroft Matriotism Icons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning of my Mycroft Icon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Matriotism Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Matriotism means love for country or other institution when regarded as a mother, Considering Sherlock Says Mycroft practically is the British government, I thought it fit.

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  | 


End file.
